


Little Things Can Go a Long Way

by DerptheDino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerptheDino/pseuds/DerptheDino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked back toward my house. When i reached my porch i looked back. He was still standing there in the same spot where i left him, staring at me. Then it hit me. I was probably one of the only people in school that was nice to him. I waved. He waved.<br/>"BYE CAS!" I yelled.<br/>"BYE!" He yelled back. We both grinned and whent inside our houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Typical Days.

Everything would have been so mich better if i’d have just stayed home.

    “Hey, queer!” 

   I turned around just in time to see a fist fly to my hair. I was turned around into a locker, my glasses skittering across the tiled floor.

    “How’s my favorite little chew toy today, hmm?” Asked a cold, hard voice in my ear.

    “It would be better if you’d let go of me, Alistair,” I replied. That rewarded me with a hard shove further into the locker. I gritted my teeth, my nose pushed painfully. 

   “Now, Cassie, we have to work on your respect for me,” Alistair said. “What do you say?” I didn’t reply. 

   “C’mon Cassie, play along.” I still didn’t talk. Apparently that was a bad choice. The next thing i know, i was inches from Alistair’s face.  “I see how things are. The bell rings in…” Alistair checked his watch. “Five minutes. How ‘bout we just stand here untill then, hmm? ‘Cuz i know how much you want Zakaria’s detention.” Alistairs little buddies, Crowly and Brad, snickered behind him.  

   A door opend in front of us and someone walked out. Alistair looked behind hom and said “Dean! Hey! Nice to see you’re all set for school!” 

   “…um…ya…ya i am.” Said Dean. 

   “Good. See you at lunch.”

    “Sure.” Dean started walking to the right of us. I couldn’t get a good look witha Alistair’s hand in my hair. Alistair looked back at his watch.

    “Alistair,” Brady said, a worried look on his face. “I think we should go. I-I dont like being late either.”

    “You’ll survive,” Alistair muttered. A few moments later, the abnoxious ring of the bell meant the start of class.  I start kicking and punching, wich is doing me no good.  

   “JUST. LET. GO. OF. ME!” I yelled.  A door to the left of us opened.

    “Get away from him, Poypopper! Get. Away.” Alistair finnaly let go of my hair. Instantly my head starts to throb.  “See you in fourth period, fag,” Alistair muttered. He, Crowly, and Brad walk to the west side of school.

    “Thank you, Mr. Ezekeial,” i said.  “

   Oh, it’s no problem, Mr. Delacroix. Just…get to class alright?” He stooped down, grabbed my glasses and handed them to me.

    “Alright,” i mutter. I quickly put my glasses back on. Mr. Ezekeial can be the nicest teacher in the school, but if you get on his bad side, he’s just as bad as Lucifer. I hurry to the east side of school, and run up the flight kf stairs to get to Mr. Zackaria’s class. Just as i thought things weren’t going to get any worse i run into someone. I dont even want to think about the last time i ran into somebody. “

   Oof!” A little boy, probably a freshman, drops every single book he was carrying down the stairs. My eyes go wide. This. Is. Bad. Very bad.  “Oh my god, im so sorry!” I apologize while running down to pick up his books.  “Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry,” i repeat. Once i’ve gathered all his books, i hand them to him (without giving him eye contact), and hurry away. But before i could get five steps, the freshman puts his hand on my shoulder. I jumped, my heart racing, thinking that no matter what, i was about to get hit. 

   “Hey, it’s okay.” Oh. I wasn’t expecting that. I turned, ready for this to be a joke, but when i looked into the boy’s hazel eyes, all i saw was sincerity, and worry. “Oh.” 

   “Oh what?” He asked.

    “Oh. I-I thought that was a joke.” 

   “A what? Why would i joke about…” Relization hit his face. “Oh! N-no! I-I wouldn’t do that. That’s cruel.”

    “Oh…thank you?” “No problem…uh…” “Castiel.” “Sam.” Sam held out his hand, and i took it. “Uh…sorry, again, for running into you,” i said. 

   “No problem man. See you,” Sam said. 

   “See you.” Sam walked down the stairs. I looked up at the clock. 9:25. I’m twenty minutes late. Damn it.  I run to room 244, and nock on the door.

    “It’s open.”

   I open the door, preparing myself for humiliation

   . “Ah, Mr Delecroix, nice for you to join us.” Mr Zacharia said, a little smirk tugging at his lips. “Sit.” I walk over to my desk in the third row, next to the door. I sit next to Garth and Chuck. They were pretty low on the respect chart, but i was so low, they would never talk to me. “Oh, and Mr Delecroix, detention after school. Let’s make this one four hours hmm?” Mr Zacharia said. Everyone snickered (exept for Chuck and Garth. They dont talk to me, bit they’re not mean). I shrank down into my seat, ready to be taunted for the day when someone spoke up

   . “That’s not fair.”

    “What?” MrZacharia looked up from his attendence chart.  “.  I said that’s not fair. He’s late because of Alistair.”  Wait. Someone stood up for me. Someone stood up for- WHAT? No one ever stood… I looked around to see who it was. I finally found him: Dean, from earlier. He was sitting diagonal from me.

    “Look, Mr. Winchester. I don’t care what happens after school, and i don’t care what happens before school. But i do care about what happens i my classroom. He’s late so-“ 

   “I don’t care. He was late because he was getting bullied. It’s. not. Fair.” Dean inturupted. I gaped at him; no one tells off Mr. Zacharia, no one tells on Alistair, and no one stickes up for me. Thise are the three peer rules in this school. 

   “You know what, Mr. Winchester? Detention. And, since you like Mr. Delecroix here so much, you can have detention with him,” Zacharia said, his voice full of venom. I was expecting a groan, or a distastful glance my way, like it was my fault.  

   “Fine. I will. I dont mind. It’ll be a good time to know who i’m telling you off for,” Dean replied. Oh. He wanted to get to know me. The new guy… Uh…

 

The day whent by without too much more exitement. I was getting more and more relieved when luch rolled by.  I stopped at my locker to grab my luch. I quickly spun my lock and grabbed the brown bag from inside. I closed my locker and whent outside. I hate the cafeteria. Too crowded. Too laud. Alistair. Instead, i have a special place in the woods close enough to know when it’s time to go to class, but far back enough so no one saw me. I sat down and opened my bag. I took out my sandwich (pepperioni and ham) and shuffled through my backpack for my sketch book. I’m not very good at real life sketches, but i’m very talented in anime and chibi. 

   I found the book and a pencile and started drawing. I ate my lunch in peace, and nearly finnishe my sketch. I ate the last bit of my apple just as the bell rang. I picked everything up and headed to fourth period: art. I took my seat, the middle of the front row. I took out my sketch book and waited for class to start.

    The door was roughly pushed open, and the one and only Alistair waltzed in. Flanking him was Crowly. The took their seats right behind me

   . “Alright everyone, let me see your sketches,” Mr. Andy said. Andy was my favorite teacher. He was never formal, always in jeans and a swaetshirt. He was young too, only 24, but he was an amazing artist.  I opened my book to my latest sketch, a young girl with wings diving off a cliff. I was realy proud of this piece. Andy walked up to it. “

   God, Castiel.” That’s another thing. He doesn’t call me Mr, or Delecroix. He calls me by my name.

   “This is amazing. Like…god…”  Wow. I made my art teacher speachless.

    “Thank you,” i siad. I could feel my cheeks redden.  Andy walked to everyone else’s sketches. When he was done he walked back up to the class

   . “Alright everyone. I honestly didnt plan anything, so we’re going to paint. Alot.”  He passed out acrylic paint and alot of paper. I grabbed the brush he handed me, and when to work.  After about ten minutes of my painting i felt something cold and gooey run down my neck into my shirt and onto my back. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. When i didnt give Alistair a visible reaction, he poured more piant down my shirt.  Reluctantly i reached back to see the color of the paint. Pink. He had to put fucking pink on my back. Great. I got up and walked to over to Andy.

    “Uh… Mr. Andy?” I asked. I could hear laughter behind me.    “

   Hmm?”   

   “May i please go to the nurse?” 

   “What for?” Andy looked up, an i turned around. “Oh… Just barrow one of my sweatshirts for now. I’m sorry Castiel, i don’t have any slips,” he added after my face fell.  

   “Alright. Can i move. Please. Away from Alistair and Crowly?” I asked.

    “Sure thing.

   ” Now i have on Andy’s oversized sweatshirt, and paint drying on my back. Just another typical day.

 

 

 

I arived at Zacharia’s classroom five minutes early, just to piss him off. I dont get it though. I defend somebody, and suddenly im stuck in detention. Dean Winchester, stuck in detention on his firt day. That’s a new record for me.  I knock on Zacharia’s door

   . “Come in.” I do and i sit at the same desk i was in this morning. I run a hand through my light brown hair, and sigh. I was supposed to meet Sammy at the ice cream shop around the corner from our house to celebrate the first day at Soix Fall Highschool. Well, look where that plan ended up. Sammy’s dissapointed, an i feel gulty.  A few minutes later another, smaller nock sounded.

    “It’s open.”  Delecroix (i dont know his first name) comes in and sits at his desk.

    “Nuh uh.” I say. “Next to me. I wasn’t lying when i said i wanted to get to know my defendee.” 

   “Um…alright.” Delecroix got up and sat next to me.

    “‘Kay. Firt thing’s first. What’s your name?” 

   “Castiel.” He replied. What?

    “Casa what?” I asked

   . “Cas-tee-el.” He sounded out

   . “Oh,” i said.  

   “Alright, greetings over.” Zacharia said. “Take out a sheet of paper and write ‘I will never ever ever be late again’ Untill detention is over” 

   “Dick,” i muttered. Castiel (i’m just going to call him Cas) glances at me, and i could see a faint smile tug at his lips.  We sat in silence for The rest of the time, writing untill our hands shatter into a million pieces

   . “Alright, pests. Get out of my sight.” Dickhead said. I gather my things, and Cas and i exit together

   . “So, where do you live?” I ask. 

   “Stockes Drive.” He replies. “One of the 200 houses.”

    “Oh. Me too. I mean the Stockes Drive thing.” I said. “

   Interesting.” He said. That’s when i noticed Cas had a giant swaetshirt on

   . “I thought you had on a white dress shirt, not a sweatshirt,” i say

   . “Oh, Alistair poured pink paint down my back in art. I asked Andy if i could go to the nurse, but he didn’t have any passes so he offered me his jacket.” Cas replied. 

   “Alistair’s a dick.” I said

   . “Then why do you hang out with him?” Cas asked.

    “Cuz im new and i needed a buddy, so he voulenteered. So now im stuck with a dick, and idiot, and an English guy with an obnoxious accent.” I say. 

   “Tell me about it. I hate Crowly's accent. It reminds me of mu couzin, and i kind of dont want that.”

    “Why?” As soon as i said i regret it. “

   I-I dont want to talk about it.

   ” “I know what you mean.” We walked in silence for the rest of the walk home. After ten minutes i felt a tug at my shirt. I looked at Cas.

   “Uh, Dean?” He asked

   . “Yah?” Reply.         

   “This is my house. And i’m pretty sure we just past yours.” I looked around and he was right. We passed my house. I was only two away, so i didnt miss it by much.  “

   Oh… Uh, sorry.” I say.

    “It’s okay. Um… Good-bye, Dean.” 

   “Bye Cas.” I said. I start walking towards my house. When i reach the front porch, i look over at his house. He was still standing in the sane spot staring at me. It suddenly hit me that i was probably one of the only kids that’s been nice to him since… A while.  I waved. He waved back. I smiled and yelled “BYE CAS!” 

   “BYE!” He yelled back. We both grinned and walked inside.  


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oooooh, Sammy has a girlfriend! Sammy has a girlfriend!" i cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so ch 2 of my series. im sorry its so short, and the ending id horrible, but it's 12:30 PM and im realy tired.
> 
> Kay so thank you all for looking at my first chapter, i apreciate it!
> 
> sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> like i said, i am very new at Ao3, so i messed up on the charector thing. when you go to click on the story there is a charecter thing that says Deaan m. I'm sorry. it suddenly uploaded when i made the mistake, and its not letting me change it to. also the relationships thing. so far i know its going to be Dean Winchester/Castiel. i'll keep you updated every chapter.
> 
> thank you!

   "So, Sammy, How was school?" i asked over dinner.

   "Oh, fine. Like all other first days, i guess." Sammy replied. His voice seemd a little to the depressed side, and i knew he was still upset about not getting ice- cream. Appernantly, he can feel that i was guilty and quickly added "Dean, it was fine. Almost fun, actually. i met some people."

   "Oh, did you? Do tell" I said.

   "Well, my escort is actualy a realy nice-and pretty- girl named Jess-"

   "Ooooh! Bobby! Sam's got a girfriend! Sam's got a girlfriend!" I cried.

   "Shut up, Dean!" Sam gave me his legendary bitch face. Bobby just smirked. I was the only one that could ever make him smile.

   "Don't bring me into this, boy," Bobby said playfully.

   "Can i talk, please," Sam asked.

   "Sure, go ahead."

   "Alright. so, Jess. Also, a Junior named Jo, and Pam, also a junior. Oh, and Andy, the art teacher. He's realy nice."

   "Facinating," i said. We ate our mac and cheese in silence. Something kept nagging me though. Andy... i should know that name...

   "So how was your day Dean?" Sammy asked.

   "Oh, like you said, same old, same old. i got stuck being escorted by jerks again. Alistiar, Brady, and Crowly." i said.

   "Oh, you don't wan to be hangin' with Crowly Dean. he's a bad apple." Bobby said, his tone full of warning.

   "You know him?" i asked.

   "Hell yah. His dad was my biggest customer at Singer's Salvage. He always Brought Crowly along, and every trip he would brake somethin'. Then he would just laugh it off and said he wasn't doing nothing wrong. Crowly was ten. The last straw was when Crowly samshed the car i was working on, and his dad yelled at me for it. then sued me." Bobby was practicly fuming by the end of the story. i knew that Bobby's business whent out of order, but i didnt know he was sued. that's kind of harsh.

   "Sorry?" i didn't know what to say. i'm never good at the comforting thing.

   "Ah, don't say that boy," Bobby said. "It ain't your fault.

   "Thank God. i wouldn't have known what to say." Bobby just huffed. 

   We ate in silence again. just as i was about to shovel the last bite into my mouth, Sammy started to speak.

   "Someone ran into me today."

   "Oh, they did?" I am very protective over Sammy. Hell, i practicly raised him befor dad dropped us off at Bobby's last week.

   "Yah. I mean, it was an accident Dean. I was walking to Mr. Ezekial's class when someone ran into me. I dropped practicly all my books down the stairs. The next thing i know, the guy was saying sorry like his life depended on it, and he picked up all my books. Before i got over the shock, he handed me my books-without eye contact-and started to walk away. So, then i put my hand on his shoulder, and jumps fifteen feet in the air. I said it's alright, and he said 'oh'. I asked him why he said that, and said that me saying that was going to be a joke. That's when i relized that he's having a hard time at school. So we chatted a bit, then i had to go. I said that, and we whent our own ways." Sammy finished his story.

   "Can you please tell us wahy you said that _facinating_ story?" Bobby asked.

   "I just wanted you guys t know that i'm nice."

   "What was his name?" i asked.

   "Castiel." My mind suddenly flipped to Andy. Cas talked about him while we walked home together. Cas is in his art class. Sammy met Cas.

   "Cas was the guy i defended in Zacharia's Class today. He's my detention Buddy." i said.

   "Oh. Nice" Sam said. 

   i finnished my Mac and Cheese. i got up from the table, rinsed my bowl out, and headed to my room. i closed the door, put on some sweatpants, and flopped on my bed. i grabbed my IPod, put my headphones in, turned off the lamp, and whent to sleep listening to Highway to Hell.

                                         ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

   i woke up very suddenly. Too suddenly. I sat up in bed and immediatly regretted it. My stomach rolled, and i leaned over the bed, vomitting dinner i ate mere hours ago. I carefully got up from bed, sidestepped the vomit, and rushed to the bathroom, getting there just in time. I retched for a second, third, fourth time in the toilet.  When i finnished i sat down on the tiled floor of the bathroom, the bile stinging my throat. i opened the sink cabnet and fished out the thermometer. i turned it on and stuck it in my mouth. A few moments it beeped, and i looked at the temperature. 104. God, that's high. i laid down on the cold floor, thankfull that it wasnt wet.

   After a few minutes i heard a knock at the door.

   "Cas? You okay?" My sister, Anna asked.

   "Go away." i said. Okay, yes, that was kind of rude, but i get bitchey when i'm miserable.

   "Come on Cas." She tried again.

   "I said  go away Anna." I said.

   "Cas-" Anna persisted. I got up from the floor, Tired, miserable, and irritated, and i opened the door with such force, Anna had to take a few  steps back. 

   "Wow. Cas. You look horrible." Anna said.

   "Thank you," i said, running a hand through my untiedy, dark brown hair.

   "Are you sick?" Anna asked

   "No, actually. I was just in here frolicking with unicorns when you interupted." When she was still stairing at me i asid "Yes, Anna. I have a fever of 10-" i din't finnish. i turned back to the toilet just as i vomited for a fith time in ten minutes.

   "Uh, Cas... I'll Just get Ellen, Okay?" Anna asked. i answered her by throwing up again. When i was done i sat back down on the bathroom floor. a few moments later, Ms. Harvelle came rushing into the bathroom, a wet cloth in one hand, and some medicine in the other. She started nursing me. When she was satisfied, she cleaned up the vomit in my room, then Fabreezed it.

   "You might want to sleep in the liveing room tonight, hunny. I don't think you'll be able to sleep with the smell. Can you stand?" Ms. Harvelle asked. I tried, but i got rewarded by throwing up...again. She decided i couldnt stand, so she carried me to the living room. Ellen got a bucket and set it by the couch, then got me a thin blanket and a big, fluffy warm blanket. She said good-night.

   "Thank you," i murmered.

   "No problem. You just go back to-" i didnt hear the rest because i was already asleep.

                                  --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

   i woke up to the most annoying sound: an alarm clock. i rolled over in bed, and shut it off. i got out of bed and stumbled downstairs. I could already taste the deliciouse waffles Bobby was making.  i walkd into the dineing room and saw Sammy was already dressed, waiting for his waffles at the table. i sat down next to him.

   "Good morning Dean," He said.

   "Good morning, early bird. So tell me, why are you alreadt dressed?" i asked.

   "I said i would walk Jess to school today." He said.

   "Oooooh you did, did you?" i teased.

   "Dean, shut up."

   "Alright, alright, i'll stop."

   "You know that's total bull shit right?" Bobby asked as he walked in carrying a plate full of waffles. Sammy sighed.

   "Yes, I kmow that."

   We ate in silence. When i was done i ran back upstairs, got dressed, and got my backpack ready. i slipped on my shoes, walked downstairs, said bye to Bobby, and headed to school.

                                 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

   I woke up to my stomach  rolling again. i leaned over the couch and threw up.

   "So, the little Cassie's sick?" my brother Gabriel asked as he walked into the livingroom.

   "I said to stop calling me that," I said. Cassie is the nickname Alistair uses, and it's realy annoying.

   "Alright, sorry." Gabriel whent into the kitchen. "You know what goes great with a sick stomach?"

   "What?"

   "Some realy greasy pig." That got me. I leaned over and threw up again. i have the weakest stomach in the famil, and everyone take advantage of it. My family gets on my nerve sometimes. Gabriel came back in chuckling, eating chocolate covered bacon. i don't know how he got Ellen to buy those, and i never will. his sweat tooth is going to give him diabetes...

   Just looking at Gabriel eat the bacon made my stomach flip, and i leaned over and threw up in the bucket. i laid back down on the couch covering my eyes.

   "Gabriel, please! Go away! Eat you diabetes somewhere else!" I said. Gabriel just chuckled and got up from the couch.

   "Come on Gabriel, get going." A voice that belonged to Jo siad. That reminds me.

   "Jo, can you please get all my assignments and homework for me today, please." i asked.

   "Sure thing, nerd." She teased, but from all the teasing i get from school, it still hurt. i din't say anything though. i havn't told anyone about the bullying. They would just make it worse. The only person that knows is Michael, who saw me being pushed around in seventh grade. He swore he would tell anybody, and my family still doesnt know.

   "Thank you."

   "No prob." i fell back onto the couch and closed my eyes. The next thing i know i'm sleep.


End file.
